Playstation 4
Season 1 * '' Spyro Reignited Trilogy'' ** Spyro The Dragon *** ** Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! *** ** Spyro: Year of the Dragon *** * '' Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor'' ** Version to play- Game of the Year Edition on PS4 ** * '' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ** Version to play- 1.5+2.5 ReMix Collection on PS4 ** * '' God of War (2018)'' ** * '' Horizon Zero Dawn'' ** Version to play- Complete edition on PS4 ** * '' Tomb Raider (2013)'' ** Version to play- Definitive Edition on PS4 ** * Batman: Arkham Asylum '' ** ''Version to play- Return to Arkham Collection on PS4 ** * '' Dishonored'' ** Version to play- Definitive Edition on PS4 ** * '' Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' ** * '' Bioshock Infinite'' ** Version to play- Bioshock: The Collection on PS4 ** ''Season 2 *Marvel's Spider-Man'' *''Yakuza 0'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2'' *''Batman: Arkham City'' *''Tales of Berseria'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' *''Fallout 4'' *''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' *''Bioshock HD'' *''The Last of Us'' ''Season 3 *Tales of Zestiria'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *''Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy HD'' *''Song of the Deep'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Bioshock 2 HD'' *''Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag'' *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' *''Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments'' ''Season 4 *Shadow of the Colossus (PS4)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Okami HD'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Gravity Rush Remastered'' *''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD'' *''Yakuza Kiwami'' *''Middle-Earth: Shadow of War'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider'' *''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' ''Season 5 *Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter'' *''Hello Neighbor'' *''Gravity Rush 2'' *''Undertale (PS4)'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Persona 5'' *''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate'' *''Murdered: Soul Suspect'' *''L.A. Noire'' ''Season 6 *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition'' *''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' *''ABZU'' *''Jak 2 HD'' *''Sword Art Online: Lost Song'' *''Yakuza Kiwami 2'' *''The Evil Within'' *''Until Dawn'' *''Call of Duty: WWII'' *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' ''Season 7 *Kingdom Hearts 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3'' *''King's Quest'' *''Velocity 2X'' *''Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below'' *''Prey'' *''We Happy Few'' *''The Evil Within 2'' *''Mad Max'' *''Assassin's Creed: Origins'' ''Season 8 *Jak 3 HD'' *''Injustice 2'' *''Outcast: Second Contact'' *''Dragon Quest Heroes 2'' *''Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization'' *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' *''Dishonored 2'' *''???'' *''Red Dead Redemption 2'' *''Yakuza 3 Remastered'' ''Season 9 *Valkyria Chronicles Remastered'' *''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' *''Fate/Extella: The Umbral Star'' *''Transformers: Devastation'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Life is Strange: Before the Storm'' *''???'' *''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' *''Assassin's Creed: Odyssey'' *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Dispair'' ''Season 10 *Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet'' *''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' *''Fate/Extella LINK'' *''Life is Strange'' *''Bloodborne'' *''???'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Yakuza 4 Remastered'' ''Possible Let's Plays *Biomutant'' *''Bloodborne'' *''Dark Rose Valkyrie'' *''Dead Cells'' *''Digimon World: Next Order'' *''Final Fantasy VII (Remake)'' *''Final Fantasy X'' *''Final Fantasy X-2'' *''Life is Strange 2'' *''LEGO City Undercover'' *''MediEvil (Remake)'' *''Parappa the Rapper'' *''Parappa the Rapper 2'' *''Shenmue'' Duology *''Snoopy's Grand Adventure'' *''RiME'' *''Secret of Mana'' *''Star Ocean: Intergrity and Faithlessness'' *''Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark'' *''Tokyo Xanadu EX+'' *''World of Final Fantasy'' *''Yakuza 5 Remastered'' *''Yakuza 6: The Song of Life'' *''Yooka-Laylee'' Category:Livestreams